


Collection of Harmony Drabbles

by Proton6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proton6/pseuds/Proton6
Summary: Random short one-shots and 200-300 word drabbles written for the HMS Harmony Discord Server. Each is unconnected to the other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. Through the Black Flames

‘There’s only enough for one swallow.’

Harry looked at her warningly. ‘Hermione…don’t even – ’

‘Snape’s in there, Harry!’ she interrupted with a shriek. ‘If we’re going to try to stop him, two are better than one!’

‘But you can’t! And there’s only one swallow!’

Hermione shook her head. ‘This isn’t right…’

‘What isn’t right?’ Harry demanded. He needed to stop her…if she faced Snape and got hurt…it would be all his fault.

Hermione chewed her lip. ‘The potion. Snape defeated the troll, and we haven’t run into him. So he’s passed the flames already…but the potion’s still here…’

Harry felt confused. ‘What do you mean?’

‘The potion must be charmed to refill,’ she breathed, eyes widening. ‘Switching Charm.’

‘Snape could’ve brought his own vial of potion.’

‘Why would he?’ Hermione asked. ‘He’d leave the path open behind him. Snape designed this puzzle. He’s smarter than that. Drink it!’

Harry looked at her doubtfully and tipped the potion into his mouth, feeling a sudden chill as the effects took hold. A second later, he saw with wide eyes the vial refilling. Hermione snatched the vial out of his hands drained it.

‘Let’s go,’ Hermione said firmly, tugging Harry through the black flames.


	2. You care for me?

‘You can practise on me.’

His jaw dropped open. ‘But…you’re not an Occlumens…you won’t be able to conceal – ’

‘I don’t have anything to conceal from you,’ she interrupted, a slight blush creeping across her face.

He extended his Legilimency probe. Briefly, he saw flashes of her childhood, the bullying and exploitation that she had suffered for being the ‘smart bookworm’. Then, her first weeks at Hogwarts, Ron’s taunts, the troll…

And then, he saw something that surprised him. It was…him…but instead of the cold and frightened chill that he had expected from her memories, he felt a sense of warmth. As impossible as it was for him to believe, she seemed to almost…care…for him.

* * *

He cared for her, too. It was a strange sort of feeling, but whenever he was around her, he felt his heart flutter, his misery fall away.

* * *

‘You’re not going!’ he snapped.

‘You’re not putting yourself in danger alone!’ she snapped back. ‘This is final!’

‘I don’t want you to get hurt!’ he shouted. ‘I…I…I – ’ He did not finish.

* * *

She fell to the floor with a whispered ‘oh’.

‘No!’ he roared in hate, pointing his wand at the assailant. ‘CRUCIO!’

The Death Eater writhed on the ground. He Stunned the monster after several seconds and rushed to her.

‘Please don’t be dead,’ he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. She was not moving, her face was white, her skin was cold.

She could not be dead. He had never even told her how he felt…

He searched for a pulse. He found one.

* * *

‘You’re awake,’ he rasped hoarsely. She smiled at him. He did not deserve to see that smile. ‘I failed – ’

‘You did not,’ she replied tenderly, cupping his cheek. ‘It was no fault of yours.’

‘You went for me.’

‘I did,’ she said. ‘I did because – ’

‘I love you,’ both said at the same time.


	3. You're Burned Out

‘The strength of the spell is a function of the flux of the ethereal field through the surface of the magic-amplifying device,’ Hermione muttered to herself. She checked her calculations again. She had done the set-up right, she had done the calculation right, so why was her solution so stubbornly _not right_?

Hermione growled and tore up the sheet of parchment in her frustration. She checked her watch. It was almost two already. The Common Room was deserted but for her. She should go to sleep, but she needed to figure this out. If Professor Vector gave a problem like this on tomorrow’s final exam…it would be a disaster if she ended up doing it wrong.

She still had so many other things to revise…N.E.W.T. preparation Arithmancy was the first class that she had ever struggled in. It was fascinating, sure, but it was, too, absolutely mind-boggling. All the theorems and formulas, all the impossible-looking calculations…she had made it a habit to revise every weekend, but it was still clearly not enough.

Her eyes drooped, but she pinched herself, forcing them back open. She needed to get this. She could not go to sleep without knowing how to do this properly. She grabbed another piece of parchment and got to work.

Hermione again felt herself drifting off to sleep. She bit down on her tongue, the pain causing her eyelids to shoot open and tears to form in her eyes. She looked down at the parchment. Somewhere along the way, her integration signs had turned into straight lines, her x’s and y’s and z’s had come to look nearly identical. She slapped the desk angrily. Her work was illegible. She needed to start again.

‘Hermione?’ came a soft voice behind her. Hermione jerked around in her seat to find Harry standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Through her tired vision, she could see that he had a look of concern on his face and was holding something in his hands.

‘Harry?’ Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse in her exhaustion. ‘What’re you doing, up this late?’

‘I could ask the same for you.’

‘Isn’t it obvious? I’m revising,’ Hermione replied waspishly. ‘You, on the other hand, should be asleep.’

‘I came to check on you,’ Harry said tenderly, undeterred by her snappish attitude. He walked over and sat down next to her, setting whatever he had been holding down on the table. Hermione had to blink several times before she realised that it was a mug.

‘You should go to sleep,’ Hermione repeated hollowly.

Harry shrugged and slid the mug in front of her. ‘I made you hot chocolate.’

Hermione tried to smile, but she found that her facial muscles did not want to respond to her command. ‘You didn’t need to,’ she replied mechanically.

‘Of course I didn’t,’ Harry said. He leaned in, and Hermione felt him squeeze her thigh. ‘But I wanted to. You’re burning yourself out, Hermione.’

Hermione gestured to the pile of crumpled parchment on the desk and laughed emptily. ‘I don’t get any of this,’ she replied, feeling dejected. ‘ _I’m going to fail tomorrow!_ ’

Harry reached out and poked the mug on the table. Hermione took that as him asking her to take a drink. She picked up the cup and found herself emptying it in under a minute. The hot, sweet drink made her feel a little calmer, even though she knew that it would just be temporary.

Harry chuckled as she set the cup back down. ‘Thirsty, aren’t you?’ Hermione rolled her eyes at him. ‘And I’m sure you know something about what you’re doing,’ he continued. ‘What do you know and what don’t you know, Hermione?’

‘I know nothing and I don’t know everything!’ Hermione sobbed, again feeling on the verge of tears.

Harry shook his head and reached for a piece of parchment on the table. Hermione realised that it was her revision checklist. She was about to demand it back when Harry began to read it out loud.

‘Ether and magical energy as vector fields, check,’ he read. ‘Gradients in ideal and manipulated fields, check. Principles of spell creation, check. Spell casting as infinite sums of introduced magical energy, check. Strength and directed effects of spells, check minus.’

Harry set down the parchment and looked Hermione directly in the eyes. ‘You seem to know most of everything, actually.’

‘I…I’ve been working on this one problem for the last hour!’ Hermione cried. ‘But I…I just can’t get it right!’

Harry smiled sadly. ‘You’re tired, Hermione,’ he whispered. ‘You won’t get anywhere beating yourself up over this.’

‘But what if it comes up on the final – ’

‘Don’t you remember what you told me?’ Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, not able to think of anything else but the math. ‘“Focus on the big concepts,” you said. “Don’t worry too much about the individual problems.” Do you know the big concepts?’

Hermione nodded. ‘Of course! The directed effects of the spell depend on the strength of the magical energy field generated by the caster and the magnitude of the flow of that field through the core,’ she recited from memory. ‘The strength depends on the flux of the ethereal field through the surface of the magic-amplifying device, and it can be increased or decreased by wand movement and orientation.’

‘It sounds like to me like you know the material like inside out, if you could rattle it off like that,’ Harry said with a chuckle.

‘But…but…what if I suddenly forget on the exam?’

‘If you know it, why wouldn’t you be able to apply it when you need to?’ Harry posited. ‘And _you’re tired_ , Hermione. If you really couldn’t get it by now, you won’t get it no matter how hard you cram. Not sleeping will just make you forget other things that you need to remember.’

‘But I keep doing it wrong!’ Hermione protested. She pointed at the crumpled parchment again. ‘All the calculations are _wrong_! What am I going to do?’

‘“Don’t worry too much about the individual problems,”’ Harry repeated. ‘I know you know your stuff, Hermione. You’re not at the top of your class for no reason. You’ve probably just made a simple mistake that you won’t make on a different question.’ He stood up and extended a hand. ‘Come on, go to bed, Hermione. If you don’t, it’ll only hurt you.’

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry drew his wand and closed the books by magic, stacking them in a neat pile and then levitating them into her bag. ‘Bed,’ he repeated in a firmer voice.

Reluctantly, and perhaps against her better judgement, she took Harry’s hand and let him pull her to her feet, before reaching down and shouldering her bookbag. Harry wrapped an arm around her and guided her silently towards the base of the Girls’ Dormitory stairs.

‘Go to sleep,’ he commanded. ‘I’ll be waiting down here, so don’t try to sneak down.’

Hermione sighed but nodded dejectedly. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded. Her eyelids began to droop, and she felt like her legs were about to fold under her. Harry caught her and planted a kiss on her temple.

‘Good night, Hermione,’ he said tenderly.

Hermione pecked him on the lips. ‘Good night, Harry.’

She climbed up the stairs, pushed open the Dormitory door, and collapsed onto her bed. She did not even feel her head hit the pillow before she fell asleep.


	4. Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this short is meant to be satirical.

‘You know I could’ve just paid for you,’ Hermione whispered. ‘It’s just a potions book.’

Harry shrugged. ‘We’re already at Gringotts. And anyway, I’ll need to get some money out to use during the school year.’

He and Hermione stepped into the grand marble building. Immediately, the goblin guards at the door parted and bowed to him reverently. That was odd. The goblins had always sneered at him when he had entered on previous occasions. Perhaps they were just having a good day, Harry thought to himself, brushing off the odd behaviour.

Harry stepped up to a goblin teller. ‘Uh…hello, sir,’ he said timidly, holding out his key. ‘I…uh…I wanted to withdraw some money.’

The goblin looked up. The look on his face told Harry that he had somehow recognised him. Harry found that odd. The only goblin that he had ever interacted with was Griphook, back before his first year, and this goblin was evidently not him.

The goblin suddenly got off his pedestal and bowed low to Harry. ‘Lord Potter,’ the entirely out-of-character goblin greeted reverently. ‘Welcome to Gringotts. On behalf of the goblin nation, we offer you a warrior’s welcome.’

‘What?’ Harry asked, blanking. ‘What’s going on? Aren’t you supposed to be sneering at me and calling me an “ignorant human”?’

The goblin laughed. ‘Of course I would be to any other human. However, seeing as you are Lord Potter, our most successful, wealthiest, most respectful client in Gringotts history, the goblin nation must treat you as an equal.’

Harry felt utterly confused now. ‘I just wanted to withdraw a few Galleons for my textbooks,’ he tried again.

Suddenly, five goblins swarmed Harry, all holding bags laden with coins in their long-fingered hands. ‘There will be no need to withdraw, Lord Potter,’ the first goblin said. ‘Five thousand Galleons courtesy of Great Warrior Chief-of-the-Goblins Ragnok, may his gold flow in rivers and his enemies’ bodies lay at his feet, for being a valuable customer.’

‘I’ve visited Gringotts once in my life,’ Harry protested feebly. ‘How could I be a valuable customer?’

‘That is immaterial,’ the goblin said, refusing to explain. ‘In addition to the monetary award, the goblins of Gringotts also have a duty to let you know of your inheritance.’

‘Inheritance?’ Harry asked. ‘You mean…the money in the vault my mother and father left me?’

The goblin shook his head. ‘That is only one hundredths of one percent of your inheritance, Lord Potter,’ he said. He snapped his fingers, and yet another goblin dashed up to him, a large roll of parchment in his hands. He took it from new goblin, who promptly fainted upon seeing Harry.

The goblin unrolled the parchment. ‘Your parents’ will states that you will be left the full contents of their vaults,’ he read. ‘In total, that amounts to one hundred billion Galleons, making you the richest wizard in Britain. Additionally, your also have property on all seven continents and own a third of the British Isles.’

Harry tried to process that. It had to be all a prank. None of this made any sense. There was no way anyone could be _that_ rich. ‘Why haven’t I heard of this before?’ he asked.

‘Dumbledore, of course, who usurped your magical guardianship for political power,’ the goblin answered without skipping a beat. ‘And the Weasleys, who have been love-potioning you and siphoning funds off your bank account and would of course want to keep the truth of your inheritance from you.’

‘So why are the Weasleys so…so poor?’ Harry asked rationally. ‘If they’ve been stealing Galleons from my vault, wouldn’t they at least repair the stairs in their house?’

The goblin shrugged. ‘We at Gringotts do not know of the spending habits of our clients.’

‘But if that were true, why didn’t you stop it?’ Hermione demanded. ‘You have control over all the accounts! I read about it in _An Unabridged History of Gringotts_! You would know if they were stealing, and you could’ve blocked them from the vaults!’

‘The Weasley woman accessed the Potter Vaults using the correct key,’ the goblin answered.

‘But you aren’t blind!’ Hermione pointed out. ‘You recognised Harry when he came in, so there’s no reason you shouldn’t have recognised Mrs Weasley if she were trying to steal from the vaults!’

The goblin shrugged and did not give an answer. ‘Lord Potter,’ he said, changing the subject. ‘The goblins of Gringotts must know what you plan to do with your wealth, so we can best manage it for you.’

Harry had a sudden idea. ‘Can’t we just buy off all the corrupt politicians in the Ministry to our side so that Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters won’t be able to influence them? And then, Voldemort would be a non-issue. He won’t have his supporters – ’

‘Ah, but Lord Potter, the terms of your inheritance have several…stipulations,’ the goblin said. He looked down at the parchment again. ‘As the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and five others by blood, as well as the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Gaunt, Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, Selwyn, and seven others by Right of Conquest, you are expected to…continue those lines…before you are permitted to withdraw funds from your inheritance.’

‘Continue those lines?’ Harry asked, perplexed.

‘You must produce an heir for each of the…twenty-eight…lines, with twenty-eight different women, of course,’ the goblin replied. Another goblin delivered a roll of parchment, and he, too, promptly fainted upon seeing Harry. ‘Here is a list of suggested partners.’

With a shaking hand, Harry unrolled the parchment. On it were the names of nearly every single girl at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Parvati and Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones…the list went on and on.

Near the bottom were several names that made Harry want to retch. Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, _Narcissa Malfoy_ , _Bellatrix Lestrange_ …

‘Let me get this clear,’ Harry said in a trembling voice. ‘You want me to marry _twenty-eight_ different women, most of whom I don’t know, some of whom older than me and some of whom evil and insane?’

‘You are expected to continue the lines, Lord – ’

Harry threw the parchment down on the ground in disgust. ‘No,’ he snapped angrily. ‘I am _not_ marrying twenty-eight women to fulfil the wizarding world’s sick fantasies. The only person on Earth I’d want to marry is Hermione. Clearly, the wizarding world is beyond help. I’d rather go and live like a muggle. At least I’ll be treated like a sane human there.’ He turned to Hermione, who was blushing furiously red for some reason. ‘Let’s go, these people aren’t worth our time.’

Without another word to any of the goblins, Harry and Hermione charged through Diagon Alley and out through the Leaky Cauldron. Only when they were in the safety of an anonymous muggle bookstore did Harry turn to Hermione, who bore a curious expression on her face.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, concerned.

Hermione gave a tiny nod. ‘What you said…back at Gringotts…was it true?’

Harry scratched his head. ‘What did I say?’

Hermione’s face flushed deep red. ‘That you…that you wanted to…to marry _me_?’

‘Oh,’ Harry gasped, feeling heat rise to his face. ‘Uh…that…that sort of slipped out.’ Hermione’s expression suddenly deflated. ‘No! I mean it slipped out, yes, but I said the truth,’ he corrected. ‘I…of course I would, Hermione…so…uh…would you be my girlfriend?’

Hermione beamed. ‘Of course I would! That means you’ll have to take me on a date, though.’

‘We’ll have plenty of opportunities to do that,’ Harry replied with a huge smile on his face. ‘Fuck the wizarding world. I’ll take you out to lunch every day in the muggle world if you’d like.’

Hermione leapt at him and snogged him senseless.

* * *

_19 Years Later_

Harry looked out at his house’s expansive garden. His and Hermione’s three kids were playing happily outside. They had abandoned the wizarding world on that fateful day to seek their fortunes in the muggle world, and Harry had to say that it had turned out quite well. They ran a successful organisation that combined magical and muggle remedies to help the sick and infirm. The last time they had heard from the magical world was over ten years ago. Apparently, the centuries of inbreeding had finally caught up to them, and wizards were now dying out.

Serves them right.

Harry felt a pair of arms come around his waist, and he picked up Hermione’s familiar scent. He leaned back into her embrace and sighed a content sigh.


	5. Pureblood Slytherin Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is satire meant to poke fun at a certain ship (or maybe ships) in the HP fandom. If you ship the pairing in question, please don't take it personally. I'm not trying to bash it and there's nothing wrong with shipping it.

Harry did not know when it started, but he could not help but notice her hair. The straight, black hair fell to shoulder length, framing her perfect face…or was it blond? It seemed to change every day, and the only reason he could come up with to explain it was magic.

And then there were her eyes! Grey and shining with depth and mystery…or blue and elegant, like a princess? Like her hair, the only thing Harry could come up with to explain it that it was magic. She was made of pure magic.

And of course, there was her intelligence. She was the top student in all her classes. Nearly every other class, McGonagall or Flitwick or even Binns – Binns! – would compliment her for answering every question right. And of course, it was not just in her classes. She always knew everything about anything in the world. She could recite to you how the Wizengamot worked, the entire history of the Ministry…

Daphne Greengrass was _perfect_.

He lusted after her in the hallways. Once, he crashed into a group of first-years in the corridors, knocking all of them over. Hermione had scolded him relentlessly for not paying more attention, but Harry had not heard anything. He was too busy thinking about the ‘Hello’ that she had said to him two weeks ago…

And of course, while Harry was acting like a lovesick teenager, she always held herself with high regard, never once giving him more attention than necessary, always getting to the point when she spoke to him and never descending to ‘flirting’. It was all so bloody romantic.

Harry was in love. Never mind that he had spoken all of fifteen words to her in his five years at Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass was the definition of perfection. She had no flaws. She was the girl that every wizard in the castle wanted to date and marry.

One night, Harry found himself sitting in the library, thinking about her. Hermione was sat right across from him, reading out of a book. Harry paid no notice, however. His mind kept wandering back to Daphne’s hair…her eyes…her wit…her composure…

‘Harry, if you don’t finish this essay tomorrow, you might fail Potions,’ Hermione said quietly. Harry felt another hand on his and unwillingly jerked himself back to reality. Hermione was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, her eyes soft, her elegant brown curls framing her perfect face…

Wait, what?

‘I could help you if you’re stuck,’ Hermione volunteered. ‘I’ve already finished my essay on the Wizengamot. We can work on it together…we can finish it in half the time this way.’

And Hermione’s intelligence…her wit… She could recite to you how the Wizengamot worked, the entire history of the Ministry, and answer every question right. But that did not matter to Harry. She was the one who was always by his side, always offered to help him, no matter what.

‘Harry, are you okay?’ Hermione whispered in a concerned, tender voice.

And it was not even her intelligence that he loved the most. She always cared for him! She always asked him if he was okay. She was the one who had brought him toast that morning after his name came out of the Goblet…she was the one who had made the Murlap essence for his hand after Umbridge had tortured him…

‘Harry, please say something.’ Hermione sounded panicked now.

Wait.

 _And it was not even her intelligence that he **loved the most**_.

What had he been doing, lusting after a girl that he had never even spoken to these last few months, when she was just…Hermione, but far, far worse? What chemistry did he have with a random Slytherin that he did not have with Hermione? He even had better chemistry with _Ginny_ , or at least spoken to her more – not that he would ever want her as anything more than an honorary little sister.

What was he doing?

‘Harry, do you need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?’

He was not ‘in love’ with Daphne Greengrass, she was not perfect.

He loved Hermione. She was perfect.

Harry jerked himself back to reality. ‘I’m okay,’ he said, dazed from his realisation. ‘I…uh…I realised something.’

Hermione leaned forward, brows furrowed. ‘What happened?’

‘I…I think I love you,’ the words fell out of Harry’s mouth. ‘I…I think…I…uh…you’re so much more than my best friend.’

Hermione blinked, blushing wildly as a shy expression came over her face. ‘I’m…you _what_?’

‘I…I love you,’ Harry repeated. ‘Uh…Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?’

Hermione beamed. ‘Of course I will, Harry. I love you too.’

She pulled Harry up from the chair and pressed him against one of the bookcases. ‘The essay can wait,’ she whispered hoarsely, pressing her lips to his.


	6. OP!HouseRing!Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this short is meant to be satirical. Copious on-screen violence, extreme OOC, plot holes, purposefully poor writing, and trope overload ahead.

Harry strutted down to the Great Hall. He flashed his new House Ring prominently, daring any mortal to cross him. He was now Lord Potter, and anyone who got in his way would be struck down with extreme prejudice.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table. Instantly, his plate filled to the brim in front of him with all his favourite breakfast foods. The house elves surely knew how to treat the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House right.

Halfway through breakfast, his peace was interrupted by Malfoy walking up to him, his two goons bookending him on either side. Crabbe cracked his knuckles threateningly. Harry did not even look up from his plate.

‘Oi, Scarhead!’ he shouted. Harry simply ignored him and focused on his sausages. The House Ring on his finger flared with magic, but Harry ignored it. It was not worth breaking composure as the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House to react to such playground taunting.

‘Think you’re such a big man now, don’t you, Potter?’ Malfoy snarled. ‘Just because you’re a Lord to a no-name blood-traitor House does not make you better than me!’

The insult towards his House made Harry look up. ‘You did not just insult the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir Malfoy,’ he said in his most pompous voice.

‘And what’re you going to do about it, filthy half-blood?’

Harry saw red. He reached out with left hand, which bore his House Ring, and flicked his wrist. Malfoy sneered at Harry for a moment, but the next second, he was thrown back from the table at high speed. The airhead barely had a chance to scream before his head hit the wall of the Great Hall and exploded into a shower of brains and blood.

Malfoy’s two goons looked shocked for a split second – the most expression Harry had ever seen from them – before rushing him with their fists raised. With another wave of the hand with the House Ring, he threw both of them, too, against the same wall, and they fell to the ground next to their master in a pile of bloody robes and twisted limbs.

‘POTTER!’ Harry heard Snape shout. ‘WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?’

Harry looked up at Snape, who had a livid expression on his face. Suddenly, he felt an intrusion in his mind. Snape was using Legilimency on him. Another pulse of magic flashed from his House Ring. As easily as swatting a bug, he forced his mental defences, which had been non-existent until the moment he put on the ring, up around the hostile probe and twisted it as hard as he could.

Snape shrieked in terror, a look of terrible pain on his face. Suddenly, his sallow countenance grew red, and blood began pouring out of his eyes, his nostrils, his ears, and his mouth. Harry twisted the Legilimency probe a little harder. Immediately, Snape’s head flew off his neck like a rocket. It impacted the ceiling of the Great Hall and exploded, raining blood and gore all over the Great Hall.

‘Harry!’ Ron cried, running up to him with a goblet in his hands. ‘You’ve just killed Snivellus! You must be thirsty. Here, drink!’

Harry took the cup from Ron. The moment the metal touched his hand, however, his House Ring turned black. _Love Potion!_

‘What did you think you were doing, Ronald?’ Harry growled. ‘Why did you just put Love Potion in my drink?’

Ron tried to look as innocent as he could. ‘I…I did not! How would you know?’

Harry pointed at his ring finger. ‘My House Ring told me,’ he breathed dangerously. ‘Now…trying to potion the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House is considered Line Theft…and you will have to be punished accordingly.’

He waved his hand at Ron’s crotch. Suddenly, the redhead doubled over in pain, clutching at his privates. Harry closed his fist, and Ron let out a shriek. Satisfied at seeing Ron get his punishment, Harry kept the pressure up for several more seconds before pumping his arm.

Ron roared in pain as his blood soaked his pants. Harry knew that he had just castrated him for life. He thought that Ron should feel thankful. This was a light punishment compared to what he could inflict on him.

‘Harry, m’boy!’ Dumbledore called from the Head Table. Harry turned around to see the Headmaster striding towards him, the Elder Wand – which he had found out about from the goblins – in his hand. ‘You have just attacked four of your fellow students and a teacher! I cannot allow you to Go Dark.’

Dumbledore raised his wand, but Harry was quicker. With a wave of his ringed hand, he froze Dumbledore on the spot. Another wave of his hand, and the Elder Wand was in Harry’s right hand – not that he needed it, of course. Finally, he thrust out his fist, as if punching the air. A look of horror came across Dumbledore’s face, and his entire body twitched. A moment later, his chest and abdomen burst open. Blood shot across the room and his entrails fell to the floor. Harry, satisfied, released the spell on Dumbledore and let his dead body fall to the floor.

Harry looked around at the carnage in the Great Hall for a few seconds. Every face in the room seemed to look shocked. Three students killed, one castrated, and the Potions Master and the Headmaster dead. Harry cleaned his hands on his robes. It was all light work.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and in strode Voldemort, flanked by Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and many other hooded Death Eaters.

‘Harry Potter,’ Voldemort hissed. ‘I have heard that you have…killed four of my loyal servants.’

‘I have,’ Harry replied. ‘And I will kill you next!’

The Death Eaters raised their wands. Suddenly, a wave of Killing Curses flew in Harry’s direction. Lazily, Harry flicked his hand, and the curses’ trajectories bent in mid-air, all impacting the walls of the Great Hall and causing a cascade of explosions. Through the dust, Harry saw some of the Death Eaters lower their wands in shock.

It was Harry’s chance to attack. He leapt onto one of the tables and clapped his hands. A gale force wind blew across the room. The Death Eaters’ hoods were sheared clean off, revealing their terrified faces. Harry snapped his hand in a line across the entrance, and Bellatrix Lestrange, along with several other Death Eaters, disintegrated into a red mist.

That caused Voldemort to anger. He raised his wand and cast two Killing Curses at Harry, both of which he easily deflected. Harry countered with another wave of his hand, cleanly bisecting Lucius Malfoy and five other Death Eaters.

Even Voldemort did not know what to do as Harry punched the air. There were a series of sickening cracks, and the remaining Death Eaters, who had been standing with a look of shock on their faces as their compatriots died, fell, fist-sized holes through their heads.

Now, it was just Voldemort left. ‘You cannot kill me!’ he snarled. ‘I am immortal!’

‘No you are not!’ Harry shot back. ‘I know about your Horcruxes. The goblins have had them all destroyed. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the snake, and _me_! How dare you force upon me such a foul piece of your soul! I hereby declare a blood feud with the House of Gaunt, so by Hecate’s tits, mote it be!’

A silvery light flashed through the air, and Voldemort stood, stunned, obviously not knowing what was going on. Harry did not care that he was unprepared for combat, however, and he leapt forward, waving his hand wildly.

Voldemort screamed like a little girl, but only for a moment, before he, the Immortal Dork Lord, was killed. His head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter; his body was split cleanly in half; his chest cavity was ruptured open, before finally, his body disintegrated into a bloody mist.

Harry stood over Voldemort’s dead body and dusted off his hands. It was all an easy morning’s work for Harry Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Now, it was time to go back to finishing his rudely interrupted breakfast.


	7. Через Черный Огонь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as 'Through the Black Flames'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an exercise in translation. I study Russian in university, and I thought translating my drabbles might be a good way to help me build vocabulary. That being said, these translations will definitely be far from perfect, as I am only about a CEFR B2 in Russian. All drabbles are posted in English in order, so you are not missing anything.
> 
> Эти главы - упражнение в переводе с английского языка на русский. Я учусь в университете русский язык, и думал что я могу улучшить словарь, переводя мои Драбели. Эти переводы определенно не будут идеальные, быть может часто блин плохие, потому что я далеко от свободного русскоговорящего. Все Драбли тоже загружаю на английском.

«Зелье недостаточно для обоих нас.»

Гарри предупреждающе смотрел на нее. «Гермиона…даже не – »

«Снейп внутри, Гарри!» - она завизжала. «Если мы попробуем его остановить, вы вместе со мной лучше, чем что ты идет один!»

«Но ты не можешь! Хватит только на одного!»

Гермиона покачала головой. «Что-то не так…»

«Что не так?» - потребовал Гарри. Ему надо было ее остановить…если она со Снейпом столкнулась и пострадала…

Гермиона жевала губку. «Зелье. Снейп тролля победил, а мы его еще не встречал. Так…он уже прошел через огонь…но в пузырьке зелье еще…»

Гарри был смущен. «Что это значит?»

«Пузырек был очарован, чтобы пополнять.» - она шептала. Глаза ее расширились.

«Может быть…Снейп принес свой собственный пузырек зелья.»

«Зачем?» - спросила Гермиона. «Он бы оставил позади себя путь открытый. Снейп эту головоломку придумал. Он…он умный человек. Злой, да, но умный. Гарри, его пей!»

Гарри на ней смотрел с сомнением и засунул себе в рот зелье. Вдруг, он чувствовал какой-то холод пока зелье вступило в силу. Спустя секунду он смотрел широкими глазами, когда пузырек пополнял. Гермиона схватила пузырек из руки Гарри и выпил до дна.

«Давай вместе.» - Гермиона твердо сказала, таская Гарри через черный огонь.


End file.
